Leviathan
History The Leviathan: a beast known to lurk deep within the bowels of the sea; the reason many ships now rest in what sailors' call Davy Jones' Locker; the very beast that holds countless deceased sailors, who dared to sail the ocean it claimed, under its name; a beast whose power was blessed upon a single family. Or rather, cursed. Although it is perceived as a gift to the common eye - as a sign of pride given to those who wielded it - it couldn't be farther from the truth. But a question lies within these false notions: where did this all begin? How could humans possibly be bestowed the power of the great sea monster? It began eons ago; in the far off coast of the island belonging to the Manlyn clan, a woman, who dawned the name of Lady Lauren Stevens, sailed back from her trip overseas. Widely known to be the self-proclaimed goddess of the seas, the woman of class held a wave of optimism, having taken a route far from the usual. Silently, with the use of the new path, she hoped to catch a glimpse of the beast she longed to see - a prayer promptly answered as the yearned beast rose from the depths of the ocean. Appearing normal at first, a face of awe striking the woman's features, the beast seemingly began to change into something that none could have ever expected from a serpent known to kill anything on sight. It gifted Lauren a power. From this point on, its essence laid deep inside her, the creature returning to the depths in which it came from, never to be seen again. The woman, of course, was overjoyed; a unique power gifted to her (of all people), was nothing short of a miracle. Taking advantage of her miracle, she managed to master the water manipulation technique after years of dedication, using it to create monsters through water as a style of battle. What she didn't realize, however, was of the single con weaved into a sea of pros. The Leviathan was known to be a dark creature, the power having forced itself into a state of purity in order to be implanted into a mortal. In other words, the more she used it, the more it would return to its original dark state. Unfortunately, with its constant usage, the light began to wane, Lauren soon forced into her form as the darkness slowly consumed. Eventually, all the light she had would be depleted. It became too much. As a solution, she jumped off the cliff behind the Manlyn mansion, breaking away from the pain as she died in the sea she once loved to explore. The second leviathan was created three generations after, a child by the name of Aron Campbell. He was a smart boy, no doubt, who always ached to discover himself, of his God-given power. Being the Leviathan to master the water body technique, he gained the ability that enabled him to turn his Leviathan form into a pure body of water. But alas, even he couldn't protect himself from the darkness that lies as far as the depth of the ocean, his power slowly becoming something he loathed. All his years of training took a toll on his sanity, the once bright boy becoming certifiably insane. Just as the Leviathan before him, the darkness was once again too much for his human body to bear. Dragging himself to the same cliff Lauren took her life on, he plummeted to his own death in a similar manner. The third leviathan was known as 'The Prophet'. Along with the basic power of transformation, she was gifted with the power to tell the future pertaining to her Leviathan species. It was a gift thought to ever happen, a myth lost through the tests of time; but Sophie Jessica Harlem proved the myth to be with spoken with fragments of truth. She’d train to perfect her predictions of the future, spending a limitless amount of days and nights simply looking and piecing the shards of predictions together. Using the rigorous method, she consequently predicted that the next Leviathan to be born would be the supposed 'Chosen One', a Leviathan far different from the rest. It was a prophecy as cursed as the curse itself. Sophie would only live a short life, her body too weak and frail to go on. Unsurprisingly, exactly like the past Leviathans, she would also end her life, committing suicide on the same cliff at the ripe age of thirteen. Centuries down the line the next leviathan came, the one who the prophecy spoke of, Brittney-Darya Brook Manlyn, The Beholder. Unlike the others before her, she was born with the unique ability to control her power. The only physical sign was an entirely white eye that she kept hidden under an eyepatch. When uncovered it showed her true form, the form that had driven so many of her ancestors to suicide in the past. The eye would help her manage the darkness, acting as a barrier to protect her from the side effects her gift pertained. But alas, even that couldn’t completely protect her from the darkness. After a past of constant training the barrier seemed to weaken, allowing the darkness to slowly creep back, slowly infecting her mind. Effects Strengths ''' * '''Weaknesses *